fatalbertfandomcom-20200215-history
Devery
Devery is a friend to The Junkyard Gang, particularly Rudy. His sole appearance in the series was in The Fat Albert Halloween Special. He still lives at home with his family, which includes his younger sister Melba. Appearance Devery is tall, skinny and lanky with a high forehead and long chin. He wears yellow loafers, green pants, and a sea green turtleneck sweater with the long sleeves and hem rolled up. Personality Devery's personality is similar to Rudy's, only worse. He is an incorrigible practical joker, which he does just for kicks; he instigates chaos and manipulates others into staging pranks that he himself concocts while he stands back and watches the "fun". But like Rudy, Devery's attitude and actions invariably pay retributive dividends. He fancies himself a cool huckster who can do no wrong, and never listens to advice or warnings from anyone else until it is too late, and even then he still seems to not learn his lesson. "The Fat Albert Halloween Special" Devery and the Junkyard Gang visit the Root 'N Rummage Emporium to buy second-hand clothes for costumes, but Mr. Root is busy waiting on a Mrs. Bakewell, who lives next door to the cemetary. Devery and Rudy are both creeped out by Bakewell, and Devery tries to get the others to believe that "all old people are weird", which Fat Albert doesn't buy, but when Mr. Root throws them all out of the store after Devery accidentally falls and makes a mess, Russell and the others begin to think Devery is right. After making their own costumes at home, Dumb Donald remarks on how much fun they're all going to have "scaring old dudes", and they head to the graveyard, where Devery frightens them all by jumping out of a mausoleum dressed as a witch; after Rudy reveals he was in on Devery's prank, Fat Albert rebukes them for going around scaring people, but Devery blows him off calling him "square", and then hints at what he and Rudy have planned for later that night. Fat Albert is against their plans, but the others go along with Devery and Rudy. On the way to the theater, Devery's little sister Melba shows up and, reminding Devery that he had been grounded, warns him to get home, but Devery refuses to listen and goes to the movie theater with the others. Devery and Rudy go up to the balcony while the others are watching the film, and Devery drops a mophead on top of Searchlight Johnson, the stern and strict manager of the theater. Johnson only tosses it away toward the gang who, already spooked by the horror film, cause a ruckus in the theater. Johnson throws them all out, including Devery and Rudy, still up in the balcony laughing. Fat Albert and the gang (except for Rudy) are all mad at Devery, but Devery reminds them that the night is still young. Devery and Rudy decide to go and haunt Mudfoot, just to "show them how it's done", but it's the two that get spooked as they bust in just as Mudfoot is slipping into his nightshirt. Seeing the headless and armless nightshirt hovering in the air, Devery and Rudy run for their lives, to the delight of the gang. The others are ready to head home, but Devery reminds them of the highlight of the night: spooking Mrs. Bakewell. The others are reticent, and Fat Albert calls Devery out and challenges him to do it on his own. When Melba shows up and again warns Devery to get home immediately, he agrees, but only if Melba goes trick-or-treating up to Bakewell's house, which to Devery's surprise, she does without hesitation with Russell tagging along. The two go up to Bakewell's house, and then go inside, with the door shutting behind them. After a few minutes and no sign of the two youngsters, Devery panics and begs the others to get Melba out of the house. Fat Albert ultimately decides the best way is for all of them to rush the door, which they do, leaving a frightened Devery outside. The gang bust inside only to find Melba and Russell sitting by Bakewell's fireplace sipping on sodas, and Mrs. Bakewell herself cheerfully welcoming them all in, saying that she doesn't get many visitors since her husband died. She offers Fat Albert and the others candy and soda, and in gratitude, as they leave her house, Fat Albert promises that they'll come back on the weekend to work on her yard for free. Back outside and about to head home, the gang all rave about Mrs. Bakewell to a still-frightened Devery, saying they're sorry he missed the feast at her house. Indignant, Devery complains to Melba that it's not fair and asks when he's going to get what's coming to him; Melba says he's getting his "right now", as their dad arrives and seizes Devery, who whines saying it wasn't his fault, to which Fat Albert and the gang reply with Russell's signature line, "No Class!" Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:One-time characters